The Secret of Maria Hill
by madam-may
Summary: Maria Hill has a secret - she has a crush on Mr Tony Stark. While visiting him at his office, Tony is attacked and it is up to Maria to save him and his company. But what if her feelings get in the way? And what of Miss Pepper Potts? ONESHOT


**I do not own any characters or plotlines mentioned in this one shot. They all belong to the beautiful minds at Marvel.  
**

**Author Note: **_This is set during the second episode of season 2 of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Just giving Maria's point of view throughout the ep. There have been hints (in my eyes) of her harbouring feelings for Tony and I wanted to explore that here. Please review, all constructive criticism and questions welcomed! Enjoy :)x _

I ran with him, hoping I could save him and his company. For him to work for me I needed him alive.

"What?" I said as we turned the corner and saw three yellow figures with guns.

"A.I.M. Well that makes sense." The derision in Tony's voice was obvious and I almost smiled. His amount of respect for these people was clear.

"We've got visual on Tony Stark." One of them said into a radio.

"Then shoot him." Came back a voice. My hand twitched the gun strapped to my leg – if they were gunna shoot Tony, they were gunna have to shoot through me.

"Tony, Tony!" came a frantic familiar voice. "They're going to blow up the main reactor- ah!" I then realised who it was – Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant. Although she did a whole lot more than what was normally considered an 'assistant's job. "Tony!" she cried again and my gut clenched. Stupid woman.

"Pepper," came Tony's soft voice beside me – a slight trace of fear was noticeable. Although I was probably the only who noticed it. I had been listening to him far too much lately. The A.I.M. scientist's raised their weapons and I responded in kind. Before anyone could fire a shot, the sound of Technivore echoed through the halls. I went to shoot but Tony pushed me down. His warmth radiated over me as he kept me safe. My heart warmed.

The A.I.M. scientists opened fire on the creature and it attacked, trying to tear them apart. Tony got up, pulling me with him. I clung to him, watching fearfully. I didn't want him to let me go – I wanted Tony to keep me safe. One of the men screamed as Technivore killed him.

"We need to get to the main arc reactor!" Tony cried as we ran. I felt my frustration rise – why must he endanger himself even more?

"What we need to do is get out of here." I nearly slipped. I nearly slipped and said "get you out of here."

"No – if A.I.M. detonates the reactor it'll take down the whole building." His voice was filled with worry. I wanted to yell at him, tell him he was being stupid.

"I kinda hate you right now, Stark." I half-spat, my voice heavy with words unspoken.

Tony struggled with the door while I kept watch. Mind you, I was kinda freaking out – although I wasn't sure if it was because of being with Tony or the… _thing_ that was coming after him.

"You wanna hurry that up?" I said as he huffed and puffed.

"Why – you have a date tonight?" he replied and I almost smiled again. My god, I have got to stop doing that.

"Maybe I do," I said smugly. Then the sound of Technivore hit us. Then the actual monster attacked us – well, attacked Tony. I was flung to the floor, landing heavily. I heard Tony struggling against it. Then I heard his cries of pain. It gutted me. I felt as though I couldn't breathe and I felt dizzy. The only word that rang through my brain was 'no.' I moved, almost in slow motion it felt, and slammed body into Technivore. Tony got free although he sounded weak.

Tony grunted in pain, trying to stand while I fended the beast off.

"Maria, run." My heart sped even more (if possible) at his use of my first name. "Get to the arc reactor… Stop A.I.M." But of course, his concern wasn't for me – it was for everyone else. What a surprise. "I'll hold of Technivore as long as I can." And there was the self-sacrifice.

I didn't let the biting tone of my jealous thoughts show as I said: "You can barely stand – I'm not leaving you." And there was my self-sacrifice. What was I doing?

Technivore shuddered, looking from Tony to down at the ground. Then it dove through a wall. Tony and I ran through the hole it created.

"Where's it going?" I cried, watching Technivore snake its way down the elevator shaft.

"Down," said Tony half sarcastically. I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes. In a good way, of course. "You bring a jet pack by any chance?" he asked and I grinned.

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." I said pulling out a different contraption. "I'm prepared for anything." I jumped out onto the rope, clipping it on. Tony grinned and jumped out to me. He wrapped his arms around me, his legs locking onto my hips. A number of wrong situations immediately sprung to mind. We began to slide downwards.

Captain America turned after knocking one of A.I.M. scientists out. Another was about to shoot him when I fired. He fell forward spectacularly. I threw the new shield tech to Cap.

"Present from Stark." I said, as Cap caught it.

"Tony?" Rogers asked, his voice concerned. "Where is he?"

"Get off!" War Machine cried as Technivore's tentacle… _things_ burrowed toward the arc reactor in his armour. A jet of light flung Technivore off Rhodes.

"You heard the man. Down, boy." Said Tony and I fought down a smile. I really must stop that from happening. Tony turned to the main arc reactor and I knew his gaze would be calculating, trying to work out this new problem with his brilliant mind. After Rhodes snapped at him (much to my annoyance – hadn't the man suffered enough today?) Tony explained. Then Technivore attacked again. Tony was jumped on and War Machine fired two missiles. Technivore fell again but his tentacle _things_ wound out and around Tony's foot, tugging him down to the ground. I took a half-step forward, wishing I could help. Captain's head swung round at my movement before he too moved forward. Tony was being dragged down by his hands as well now and we all heard him begin to speak to JARVIS.

"… Begin reactivation of the arc reactor at 200% capacity. Overload it." That was something to catch my attention… even more.

"What? You said that was bad?" I stepped forward again; my gun still tight in my hand.

"Trust me." He replied.

'Of course,' I thought as the arc reactor came to life again. Technivore released Tony and sprung to the arc reactor. It hovered outside for a second and Tony jumped onto its back pushing it inside.

"N-" I began before biting my lip. 'No, no, no, no. What is he doing?' I thought, my heart frantic. There was muffled shouting and then the reactor began to expand. We all ran and Rogers expanded his new shield to protect us. I prayed it would hold.

Tony was knelt on the floor when Captain stopped the shield. Rhodes quickly made his way over to him.

"How did you know that wouldn't set off the explosives?" he asked.

"Cause they stole that design from me." Tony replied sassily. "I – Pepper!" he said, his eyebrows furrowing. I wanted to ask "what about me? I did just help keep you _alive_ didn't I?"

We took out the remaining A.I.M. scientists as they left and Pepper took out the main guy before Tony could do more than say a few words. That woman was almost as smooth as him. Almost.

"I expect this to be reflected in my bonus." She said as soon as Tony lifted the Iron Man mask. Yup, almost.

"Done," Tony said, his voice husky. I held off a shiver, jealousy raging within me. Pepper paused.

"The hard drive – all the data – from the main frame –" she cried turning to the Captain, Panther and I. Captain reassured her and she fell back against Tony. He held her by the arms, his expression caring. Hurt joined the jealousy within me.

"Thank you, Maria. Thank you for staying with me. You saved my life." Tony and I stood in his office once more as he thanked me. As much as I wanted to thank him for saving mine, I adopted the cold hard exterior of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. – the role I was currently fulfilling.

"This doesn't change anything. Registration is going to happen." Tony scoffed and turned to me.

"This is the part where you're supposed to thank me for saving your life." He said.

'No shit, aye?' I thought, facing him and crossing my arms.

"You don't get it. I saved your life because that's my job. But you; you're putting people at risk." I poked him in the chest, closing my eyes as a wave of emotion hit me. I opened my eyes as I spoke. "The Avengers put people at risk." Tony's eyes hardened. We both faced the window once more.

"So I'm guessing dinner is out of the question?" he asked, his voice completely level. I turned to him again.

'Stupid Tony Stark,' I thought as my heart raced at the thought of having dinner with him.


End file.
